Sans fausse note
by Alisbeth
Summary: Lucy a une passion : le piano. Lorsque son lycée organise un concours, son meilleur ami, Natsu, la pousse à y participer, malgré la réticence de Lucy du fait de sa grande timidité. Celle-ci finit par se laisser convaincre et accepte de participer... Song fic, UA.


Bonjour/bonsoir ! Comme je passe (à peu de choses près) ma vie sur Fanfiction, je me suis dit que laisser un compte aussi vide n'était pas très gentil. Je suis déjà sur plusieurs choses, j'ai donc cherché dans mes vieux trucs s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose. J'ai écrit ça en début d'année dernière, et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je pense avoir un peu changé de style depuis mais ça reste potable. Si vous vous demandez pourquoi cette chanson, c'est parce qu'à l'époque je l'aimais beaucoup et que j'ai appris la version piano.

* * *

Sans fausse note

Lucy est une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qui a une passion. Elle joue du piano. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle a toujours été attirée par ce merveilleux instrument. Nuits et jours, ses pensées ne sont dirigées que vers ce qu'elle appelle « sa bouée de sauvetage dans ce monde de fous ».

Pour ces six ans, elle reçut des cours de piano. Depuis, elle était devenue très douée et avait même composé ses propres chansons.

Étant omnibulée par sa passion, Lucy n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Mais cela lui convenait. Ses quelques amis étaient très gentils avec elle, même s'ils ne savaient pas tous qu'elle jouait du piano aussi bien. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'elle composait. C'était son secret.

Comme chaque matin, Lucy attrapa son sac de cours et partit pour le lycée. Dans son sac, soigneusement glissées entre deux cahiers, quelques partitions étaient cachées. En arrivant en cours, Lucy s'affala sur son siège et s'ennuya. Dès que la cloche sonna, elle sortit en vitesse de la salle et s'enfonça à travers les couloirs pour atteindre la salle de musique où se trouvait l'objet de ses rêves : un piano. Elle sortit ses partitions et se plongea avec délice dans la musique. Ses doigts pianotaient à une vitesse hallucinante sur les touches d'ivoire. Elle se sentait vivante. Voilà le quotidien de cette jeune fille hors du commun.

Mais quelque chose allait changer, et c'est pour cela que je vous raconte tout ça.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée des vacances de Noël, Lucy alla retrouver ses amis devant le lycée. Il faisait très froid. Normal, puisque nous étions en janvier. Ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle de cours quand le meilleur ami de Lucy, Natsu, lui dit :

« Tiens, regarde, le lycée organise un concours de chant dans l'auditorium, le mois prochain.

— Et alors ?

— Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas quand tu vas à la salle de musique pour jouer ? Tu es peut-être discrète, mais on ne me cache rien à moi ! En plus, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

— Oui, je sais. Je ne pensais pas être si indiscrète…

— Sérieux, Lucy, tu as un vrai talent pour la musique et pour le chant ! Pourquoi tu ne participerais pas à ce concours ? Je t'ai entendu à la salle de musique. Quand tu chantes, c'est comme si le monde autour de toi s'écroulait, comme si plus rien autour n'avait d'importance. On n'entend plus que toi, au piano, avec ta voix merveilleuse. Franchement, je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ton ami, je trouve que tu as un réel talent pour ça, tu ne devrais pas le gâcher.

— …

— Lucy ?

— Comment fais-tu pour dire des choses aussi belles ? Pour un peu, je me serais inscrite rien que pour te faire plaisir. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas, je n'oserai jamais.

— Jamais ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! Si tu veux, et même si tu ne veux pas d'ailleurs, je t'aiderai à gagner confiance en toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies le courage de te produire sur scène devant un public.

— Laisse tomber.

— Non ! Je veux vraiment que le monde reconnaisse ton talent ! »

Et il ne mentait pas. Durant la semaine suivante, il l'aida à être moins timide et la supplia de participer. Excédée, elle finit par accepter. Son meilleur ami était fou de joie ! Les deux semaines qui suivirent, Lucy les passa à s'entraîner. Son ami assistait à toutes ses répétitions, sans fautes. Il la trouvait magnifique quand elle chantait. Il était allé jusqu'à sécher un cours pour la regarder alors qu'elle s'entraînait pendant une heure de permanence. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit, sinon elle se serrait sentie coupable. La dernière semaine passa bien trop rapidement pour Lucy. Elle l'avait passée à s'entraîner sur son morceau de piano. La veille du concours, Natsu lui donna rendez-vous dans ce qu'il appelait « son coin magique ». Il la conduisit, en lui cachant les yeux, jusqu'à la falaise de la ville et la fit s'installer au bord du vide. Il la lâcha et elle put contempler l'océan au crépuscule, le reflet du soleil sur l'étendue aqueuse semblait se noyer dans les profondeurs des eaux sombres. Lucy resta bouche bée devant le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Elle était très émue. Elle enlaça son meilleur ami pour le remercier et ils rentrèrent. Le lendemain, Lucy se leva le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se rendit chez son meilleur ami, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous avant le moment fatidique. Elle sonna et celui-ci lui ouvrit avec un sourire joyeux. Il l'accompagna dans la chambre de sa mère et lui montra une robe rouge magnifique qui trônait sur le lit, impérieuse et imposante :

« Ma mère a tenu à te la prêter. Ça lui ferait vraiment très plaisir si tu pouvais la porter pour ta prestation.

— Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est vraiment trop gentil, dit-elle pratiquement les larmes aux yeux. Je… Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur !

— De rien, mais c'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier. »

Lucy alla remercier chaudement la mère de Natsu avant de partir pour le lycée.

* * *

Le concours commençait dans dix minutes. Lucy passait la dernière, car elle s'était inscrite juste avant la fermeture des inscriptions. Elle clouait le spectacle, en quelque sorte. Elle ajusta sa robe, vérifia vite fait sa coiffure et se remémora son morceau, chantant la mélodie dans sa tête. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer et le présentateur l'appela sur scène. Lucy, bien que morte de peur, marcha la tête haute jusqu'à la scène, traversant les rangées de spectateurs qui la voyaient défiler dans sa magnifique robe. Elle vit la mère de Natsu et sa propre mère, qu'elle gratifia d'un signe de main et d'un sourire radieux.

Elle longea la scène et effleura le bois d'un revers de main. Elle monta les escaliers et ses talons claquèrent sur le sol, cachés sous sa longue robe rouge sang. Elle s'installa au piano et donna deux petits coups au micro pour vérifier qu'il marchait. Elle observa une seconde la salle et remarqua la présence de son meilleur ami. Concentrée, elle commença à jouer les premiers accords du morceau qu'elle avait joué un nombre incalculable de fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, les paroles arrivèrent et sa voix emplit la salle d'une douce mélodie :

 _« À m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi,_

 _et regarder les gens tant qu'y en a._

 _Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort ou qui r'viendra,_

 _en serrant dans ma main tes p'tits doigts._

 _Pis donner à bouffer à des pigeons idiots ;_

 _leur filer des coups d' pieds pour de faux._

 _Et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs_

 _qui sait surtout guérir mes blessures._

 _Te raconter un peu comment j'étais mino,_

 _les bonbecs fabuleux qu'on piquait chez l'marchand_

 _Car-en-sac et Minto, caramel à un franc._

 _Et les mistrals gagnants »_

Elle marqua une petite pause et lança un regard furtif à son meilleur ami. Eux seuls semblant comprendre la véritable signification de ces paroles.

 _« À r'marcher sous la pluie cinq minutes avec toi,_

 _et regarder la vie tant qu'y en a._

 _Te raconter la Terre en te bouffant des yeux,_

 _te parler de ta mère un p'tit peu._

 _Et sauter dans les flaques pour la faire râler,_

 _bousiller nos godasses et s'marrer._

 _Et entendre ton rire comme on entend la mer,_

 _s'arrêter, r'partir en arrière._

 _Te raconter surtout les carambars d'antan_

 _et les cocos bohères, et les vrais roudoudous_

 _qui nous coupaient les lèvres, et nous niquaient les dents._

 _Et les mistrals gagnants. »_

Ce couplet lui rappela sa défunte mère, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire avec son père absent. Les larmes menacèrent d'envahir ses yeux lorsque ses souvenirs d'enfance emplirent sa mémoire. Elle jeta un regard vers Natsu qui leva son pouce en l'air en souriant de toutes ses dents pour l'encourager.

 _« À m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi,_

 _et regarder le soleil qui s'en va._

 _Te parler du bon temps qu'est mort_

 _et je m'en fous, te dire_

 _que les méchants c'est pas nous._

 _Que si moi je suis barge, ce n'est que de tes yeux,_

 _car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux._

 _Et entendre ton rire s'envoler aussi haut_

 _que s'envolent les cris des oiseaux._

 _Te raconter enfin qu'il faut aimer la vie et l'aimer même si_

 _le temps est assassin et emporte avec lui les rires des enfants._

 _Et les mistrals gagnants._

 _Et les mistrals gagnants. »_

À la fin de la chanson, elle joua le dernier accord et un silence pesant emplit la salle. Lucy sentit le stress monter en elle et de petites larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux. Le silence fut vite brisé par des tonnerres d'applaudissements venant de la totalité des spectateurs, qui étaient tous subjugués par sa magnifique performance. Lucy ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et pleura de joie devant son public en délire. Après s'être calmée, elle se leva, salua d'une révérence son public toujours excité et disparut rapidement dans les coulisses.

* * *

Le lendemain, les résultats étaient affichés sur le mur du lycée. Lucy craignait vraiment le dénouement du concours. Elle savait que cela pouvait la décourager et lui ôter toute envie de jouer si jamais elle était dernière. Cela signifierait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau de jouer du piano. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne voulait pas participer à ce concours au début.

Elle se décida à jeter un œil parmi les derniers classés. Elle ne vit pas son nom, ce qui la soulagea. Elle se risqua à regarder qui détenait la première place, la place si convoitée. Et elle resta choquée de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus de rien, et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Son ami Natsu arriva et, en la voyant dans cet état, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au panneau d'affichage. Un immense sourire prit possession de ses lèvres et il se dirigea rapidement vers Lucy pour la féliciter. Elle était première. Première de tout le lycée. Natsu s'approcha d'elle, secoua sa main devant son visage, mais elle ne réagit pas. Il lui frotta les cheveux énergiquement et lui fit un gros câlin avec un air idiot collé au visage :

« Bravo ! Je savais que tu y arriverais ! Qu'es-ce que je t'avais dit ? Félicitations ! »

Lucy, bien que toujours légèrement dans les vapes, répondit à son étreinte. Elle pleurait. Mais de soulagement cette fois. Pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup. Elle n'imaginait pas son futur sans le piano. Elle avait enfin trouvé sa voie.

 **FIN**

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une histoire en rapport avec la musique, et j'ai beaucoup aimé. :D


End file.
